tierlexikonfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Flammenherz
Willkommen! Hi Flammenherz - wir freuen uns, dass Tier Lexikon Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Biitttee Rotkehlchen Hintergrund Hi Flamme, den Hintergrund kannst du unten mal bei Werkzeugkasten guckst. Da müsstest du auch den Hintergrund und den Schriftzug und die Farben ändern können. LG Aki-chan86 16:27, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Okay Rotkehlchen hi der hinter grund sieht toll aus rotkehlchen ich freu mich auch auf die boxen ROT Bei wolf waren ganz viele blider ein von mir, dir und cerry so hab ich mehre eingefügt wie sollen wir das regel Bilder Flamme also ähhmm das mit der galerie find ich auch eine gute idee aber ich finde wir sollte trotzdem oben ein bild haben und wenn jm. ein besseres bild hat fügt er es erstmal in der galerie hinzu und du kannst ja mal monatlich alles anschauen und ein besseres bild ausuchen (es seiden du ernennst noch mal en admin der kann dir dann dabei helfen und v. gibt es dan auch kein besseres bild )siehe seite eselspinguine !!!! Rotkehlchen xDDD Hey, also ich hab mal die Schrift von dem Tier Lexikon einbisschen verändert ich wollt es nur mal ausprobieren wenn es dir und aki nicht gefällt kann ich es wieder veränderen. Rotkehlchen Kein Problem! Ich freue mich hier zu sein. Dein Wiki ist echt schön, wenn ich mal was über ein Tier wissen will kann ich einfach rein kommen! LG, deine Biene 19:39, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) ;) Ok, vielen Dank<33333. Ich werde auf jeden Fall Spaß haben! LG Biene 19:46, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Das tust du auch!<3333 du bist eine der tollsten Gründer, die ich kenne^^ LG Biene 19:51, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Flammi<333. Wie Unsicher? xD. LG deine Biene 08:08, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Klar! Supergerne! ^^ LG Biene 08:13, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Sorry, ich war grad essen, jetzt arbeite ich weiter. LG, deine Biene 09:34, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mit großem Vergnügen! Eine Frage: Darf ich dich im WaCa Wiki, nur wenn du willst, zu meinen Freunden hinzufügen? Nur wenn du willst. LG, deine Biene 09:43, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke<333... Du kannst mich bei die auch einfügen, wenn du willst^^. VLG Biene 09:59, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Vorlage:Artikel des Monats Hi Flammi, da du aus dem Channel gegangen bist, schreib ichs einfach hier: Ich habe ne Vorlage für die Artikel des Monats entworfen. Soll ich das dunklere Braun außen oder innen machen? Oder ganz andere Brauntöne? Da bin ich mir nicht sicher. LG Honey 18:08, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Habs ein bisschen geändert. Sieht auch schon passender aus. LG Honig Ich hab die Vorlage jetzt zum Geparden und zum großen Panda hinzugefügt. Weiß leider nicht, welche Artikel noch Artikel des Monats waren. LG Honey 15:22, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Fragen Ich habe da ein paar Fragen: #Wie hast du die Vorlage für den Artikel des Monats hinbekommen? Ich würde das in meinem Wiki gerne auch haben (wenns dir nichts ausmacht) #Wie kann ich in diesem Wiki helfen? Gibt es etwas wie Stubs? Ich möchte sher gerne etwas machen, aber weiß nicht genau was am meisten hilfreich wäre. GLG Jacky711 19:16, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Gequatsche :) Hey Flamme Du meintest ja, ich sollte mich melden. Ich hab das teilweise auf meinen Profilen geschrieben, es ist jedenfalls so, dass ich ziemlich süchtig nach Wikia war und für kaum noch was anderes, wie meinen Roman oder Lernen Zeit fand und deshalb bin ich gegangen. Obwohl ich nur ab und zu mal reinschaue und alles überfliege, meld ich mich kaum noch persönlich. Es geht auch ganz gut so, obwohl ich euch alle ziemlich vermisse. Also, ich hatte im Blog darauf angesprochen, dass du dich ja im Raubtiere Wiki gemeldet hast, wegen der Seitengestaltung und dein 'Plan' vieles von den Seiten meines Wikis übernommen hat, aber is ja nicht nachgemacht, weil es ja Wikipedia-Style ist :) Es ist nur ähnlich gestaltet wie die Artikel die ich geschrieben hab. Tja, so eine Vereinheitlichung der Artikel ist immer gut, weil man dann schon weiß, wo man was nachschauen kann und weil es einfach besser aussieht. Dein Wiki ist echt toll und hat vor allem großen Umfang, ich freu mich für dich. LG Wolf Hallo :) Das unsere Wikis Partner würden würde mir echt gut gefallen :D wegen den artikeln: Da hab ich mch getäuscht, sorry, aber ähnlich sind sie sich trotzdem (Ist ja klar, sind beides Tier-Wikis ;) ). Danke für das Kompliment mit der hauptseite, ich hab echt lange daran gearbeitet, das so hinzubekommen ^^. Viel Spaß noch :) Vielleicht schau ich demnächst noch ein paar mal rein, kann aber nichts versprechen... lg Wolf Hi^^ Ich wollt dir sagen, dass manche Bilder nicht in die Boxen eingefügt werden können. Deshalb habe ich die Bilder unter der Überschrift "Bilder" auf die Seite gemacht. GLG Jacky Unnütze Seite! Irgendein (dummer) Benutzer hat eine Seite erstellt namens Hörnchen. Da steht nur dummes Gefasel, kannst du sie bitte löschen, denn ich weiß nicht wie ich ein Löschantraf stellen kann. GLG Jacky711 13:45, 28. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich verstehe es auch nicht! Ein Unangemeldeter Nutzer hat auf der Diski meines Wikis auch mal dummes Zeug geschrieben, so was wie das Wiki ist dumm und scheiße, hat nicht mal 100 Seiten, der Name der Gründerin hört sich arrogant an... Sowas ist einfach dumm, da stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu! Und danke fürs Löschen^^ GLG Jacky711 13:04, 2. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hi^^ Ich wollte nur mal hallo sagen, und dir sagen das ich die Idee dieses Wikis echt toll finde *-* Ich werde auf jeden Fall versuchen mit zu arbeiten :D SanIzanami (Diskussion) 19:01, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich nochmal^^ Kannst du vielleicht die seite hier Löschen :http://de.tierlexikon.wikia.com/wiki/Leierschw%C3%A4nze_%28Menura%29 Der Artickelname ist in der Mehrzahl geschrieben, das Tier heißt eigentlich Leierschwanz. Und der Wissenschaftliche Name gehört da auch nicht rein, zumindest steht er bei keinem anderen Artikel mit oben drin^^ Ich lege schon einmal eine Neue seite an, damit das geschriebene nicht verlohren geht! SanIzanami (Diskussion) 19:53, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hallo! Liest du auch WaCa? Oder täusche ich mich da? *lol* Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 08:29, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Neueinsteiger Hallo Flammenherz, ich hab dein Wiki gesehen und finde es total cool :) Kannst du mir sagen wie ich so helfen kann? Ich kenne mich leider nicht so aus. LittleMew (Diskussion) 16:57, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hallo^^ Ich wollte nur mal fragen ob denn noch einer der Administratoren oder so hier aktiv ist. Weil ich hier ganz alleine zu arbeiten scheine dabei ist das Wiki doch so schön! Fals kein Administrator mehr aktiv ist darf ich das dann machen? Ich liebe dieses Wiki nämlich :D LittleMew (Diskussion) 07:17, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC) :) Ich gebe mein bestes. Aki-Chan hatte mich zum Administrator gemacht damit ich ein wenig besser organisieren kann, ich hoffe das war in ordnung :) LG LittleMew 17:02, 14. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Bilder Aufräum Aktion Blog:Aufräumaktion Noch was vergessen ^^; Wir haben den Seitenaufbau hier Tier Lexikon Wiki:Seitenaufbau aufgeschrieben. Könntest du mir sagen ob du es so okay findest? Du kannst auch ruhig noch Ideen einbringen :) LittleMew 18:59, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Aufbau eines einzelnen Tier Wikias Hallo Flammenherz, ich möchte dich hiermit fragen, ob du damit einverstanden bist, dieses Wikia und das Das Tiere Wiki schließen zu lassen. Sämtliche Inhalte bis auf unsere Sidebar-Boxen werden dann in das Tiere Wiki übertragen. Der Sinn ist einfach ein einzelnes Wikia über Tiere aufzubauen. Dafür setzen sich u.a. einige große Wikianer wie Cyanide3 und Yatalu ein. Die Hauptseite vermutlich sogar von ElBosso (Micha) gestaltet. Ein Grund ist, dass das Tier Wikia nun auch Interlanguage Links bekommen hat. Das Design für die Boxen wird vermutlich dieses sein: http://dieren.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:Yatalu/infobox und im Beispiel: http://dieren.wikia.com/wiki/Muis. Die Gliederung unsererer Boxen könnte man auch übertragen. Mir gefällt die Idee, da ich mehre Wikis zu einem Thema einfach nur sinnlos finde. Hinzu kommt, dass man dann mehr User bekommt und Tiere Wiki in der Google-Suche einfacher zu finden ist. Du kannst dem Tier Wiki auf jeden Fall beim Aufbau helfen, da du hier schon großartige Arbeit geleistet hast. Ändern würde sich für dich nur die URL. Vielleicht bekommst du dort auch Administratoren-Rechte, wer weiß. LG Aki-chan86 07:37, 16. Dez. 2014 (UTC)